1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barbeque grill apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barbeque grill apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective positioning of a cooking grid or a pot member to an underlying barbeque grill grate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbeque grills of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,041 and 4,848,317. Barbeque grills of the prior art have typically been of a single use construction, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the use of a smoker hood as well as a fry pot structure arranged for mounting to the underlying barbeque grill structure of the invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.